The Anti-Hero
by Gideon Raines
Summary: In Orre, events and people tend to transform into legends, and from legends, heroes are born. Wes knows the real story. He is no hero, just a resourceful criminal stuck within dire circumstances. This is the story of Wes, the savior of Orre.
1. Chapter 1: Principles

**Chapter 1: Principles**

Seasons have come and gone since that fateful year. My only purpose was to look out for me and mine, not save the world. That is NOT my game, or the story I wish to be told. They portray me as a savior in this Pokemon world, having foiled Cipher's plan to annihilate the souls of Pokemon and transform them into mindless killing machines. I could care less honestly, but the circumstances were perfect for good 'ole me to be in the right place at the right…freaking…time. The story changes from mouth to mouth, although keeping the gist of events, but I long to tell my tale, the true story. I will set the world and Rui straight. I travel with my companions Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi. The two are a lively bunch, but the Espeon and Umbreon serve their purpose beautifully. My name is Wes, and I am not a hero.

"So we are going with the Cipher plan?" I caught a suspicious whisper from behind closed doors as I made my daily rounds at the Snagem base.

"Yes…if only for economics. Times are getting tough everywhere, not just Orre." I know that voice. It was our not-so-fearless leader, Gonzap. What foolishness has he pulled us into this time? I could only listen in anticipation at the conversation.

"You do realize sir…what the process does to pokemon? It seems a little-." Gonzap cut the grunt off.

"Cruel? Yes, it does…but it's only pokemon, right? Who cares?" What process could these guys be talking about? I'm all for criminal activity, but I could not bring myself to harm a pokemon…except Magikarp. I hate Magikarp with an eternal ever emanating passion.

"We have in our possession…the greatest snag specialist to ever throw a pokeball. Wes will relish the opportunity to sharpen his skills, for less pay of course." Gonzap chuckled, much to my irritation. The man's insufferable demeanor has worn thin.

"In fact, the very first pokemon to receive the treatment will be his! The power will make him unstoppable! Could you imagine how deadly THOSE two pokemon would be without morals? It gives me goose bumps." So not only will I be subjugated in this plan, but so will my pokemon. Faithful employee or not, I refuse to be screwed over.

"I don't think he'll like that…" the grunt squeamishly stated, and he was correct. I did not relish in the idea. I also did not like that this grunt knew more than I did, especially about a plan that seemed to revolve around yours truly.

"Does it really matter if he does? He has never disobeyed my orders before, so I doubt he will now. The guy simply does not care how far he has to go." The guy talked like he knew me. What a joke, but he was right about one thing. I really don't care how far I have to push the envelope, especially when proving a point, and boy…I feel the urge to prove a massive point right about now.

"If you say so boss…what's the next plan of action?" The grunt seemed desperate to exit the conversation.

"Well my boy…YOU will clean my sleeping quarters! I have urgent matters to attend to!" Gonzap stepped towards the door…the very door I perched my ear upon. I leapt and clutched an overhanging pipe. Gonzap opened the door.

"Hmm…I wonder if Wes is back…" Gonzap continued down the dimly lit hall, while I went completely unnoticed stretched across the ceiling.

"What an idiot…" I unhinged from my inauspicious hiding spot, not realizing that the grunt had not yet left the room. He stared at me in pure unadulterated terror.

"What tha' hell are you gawking at?" The grunt scurried past me, never making the slightest bit of eye contact. I sauntered down the opposite end of the hallway, formulating a game plan. I exited the poorly hidden base and hopped on my bike. The night sky trapped my vision for a few moments as I admired the red crescent moon.

"I bet Tsukuyomi would like this…" I reached for the pokeball housing my Umbreon and released him into the seat beside mine. We rode through the desert night, in no particular direction. This was our way of life since the beginning, and it has not changed for the years the three of us have journeyed together. I wouldn't replace the couple for a million bucks…and certainly not some unknown "power" Gonzap mentioned. There's no damn way.

"Tsukuyomi…we have business to attend to in the morning." The constant pressure of Gonzap drained my psyche to the point of contemplating mass destruction…or I just love being the badass in the room. Either way, Snagem gets their upends tomorrow…so help me Arceus.

My eyes refused to spiral into the darkness as my mind sorted through every weakness in the Snagem system…there was a lot…an unbelievable amount. The fact that the organization still exists lies on my sheer ability to capture pokemon to sell. So this black op should, by all means, go smoothly. I've seen Tsukuyomi sneak through a pack of Scyther with a red scarf around his neck. Those Snagem morons have no chance.

The hours passed…and still no slumber. Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu snored loudly in the passenger's seat as I gathered "supplies". It was almost cute, the two Pokemon cuddled together forming a perfect balance.

"I will need this…and this…oh DEFINITELY this…" I gathered my breach charges, along with my C2, stun bombs, and smoke grenades. This will be a nonlethal strike...only meant to attack Gonzap's wallet and pride. The conversation that still rang in my ears was the final straw; the man has used me for far too long. It's time to create my own…enterprises.

"Alright guys, wake the hell up! We got a mission!" Umbreon and Espeon fluttered their eyes innocently, hiding their true natures. Tsukuyomi yawned…directly in my face. Amaterasu cackled at the sight, placing her paws on each of my ears. She was a playful one, though her memories are filled with horror and sadness. I cranked the bike up, and drove toward my vantage point, a large boulder to the west of the base.

"Okay, here's the plan guys…pay attention!" Umbreon and Espeon pawed at each other's faces like two boxers in the midst of combat. They instantly perked up at my voice.

"I'm sure the grunt from yesterday has informed Gonzap of my eavesdropping…so walking through the front door may harder than usual. When we infiltrate the compound…damn it guys!" Amaterasu bit Tsukuyomi's ear in a successful effort to distract him. The pokemon initiated a bite-fight as I laid out my strategy. I had to forcefully grasp each and rip them apart, but they still swung at each other like two school kids in a playground brawl.

"As I was saying…when we infiltrate the compound Tsukuyomi, we will need to reach the vault containing the snag machine. As soon as THAT item is in my hands, we run for it. I will set timer charges along the way. Amaterasu, you will remain in the bike, making sure to not let ANYONE sabotage our getaway vehicle, got it?" The sweet Espeon nodded her head while Tsukuyomi and I leaped out of the bike.

"Let's go boy…" I grabbed my navy blue trench coat and proceeded to throw it over my black undershirt. It was a peculiar coat, with large straps buckling it together at my chest. It would prove to be a brilliant hiding spot for the many concealed weapons at my disposal. I made my way to the front checkpoint.

"Good mornin' there Wes! Let me swipe ya!" I handed over my super not-so-secret Snagem membership card to the lad with a heavy dialect and traditionally shaved head. He swiped the card into the system, his smile contorting as he read the screen.

"Says here that you are gonna need an override from Mister Gonzap himself! Sorry man I can't let ya through just yet!" His goofy grin returned as he handed back my card. I could not afford to waste this much time.

"Well, while we are waiting, you want in on a little secret there champ?" I motioned him closer with my finger, and he intently leaned towards me.

"What's tha secret bro?" He whispered as he inched his ear towards my face. The man's stupidity drew a sigh from Tsukuyomi.

"You are without question, the absolute dumbest guy I have ever had the displeasure to have heard speak." The guard made a double take. He blinked in confusion, finally drawing a sigh from me.

"…and Gonzap pays these people as much as me…" I crushed my fist into his temple, smashing his body into the window behind. He crumpled in the cramped guard station, allowing me to press the gate switch, and walk inside. The alarm remained silent. Tsukuyomi and I walked through the familiar corridors; our destination was the tech facility. A passcode would be needed, but I gathered through past experience what the phrase could possibly be.

"…GONZAPROCKSMYSOCKS…" The locks clicked open on the first try. My, what an uncompromisingly obnoxious human being was my…former boss. The fellas in the tech facility rocked the lab coats and glasses quite nicely, in my opinion, but they still had the same old Snagem common sense, or lack of. The scientists simply glanced in their peripheral vision at me, a rather imposing figure accompanied by an Umbreon. We strutted all the way to the tech vault, where I stored my own personal snag machine after work every night. The halls of the tech labs and main facility were LINED with explosives.

"Oh look Tsukuyomi…a giant metal door! Oh whatever will we do! It looks like our plan is all but foiled!" I chuckled as my hand dug into one of the many inside pockets of my coat. I revealed a breaching charge to the Umbreon, immediately causing him to step back. I placed the bomb, and then ran like a Doduo behind a corner.

"T-minus 5…4…3…2…1!" A crackling blast echoed through the base, triggering the anticipated alarm system. Umbreon and I swiftly darted into the vault, plucking the snag machine out of its restraints, and hurried through the research building.

"That was easier than taking candy from a baby, wouldn't you say Tsukuyomi?" My trusty Umbreon barked in excitement as we sprinted through the main corridors.

"Not so fast!" A load of stupid and slow grunts flooded out of the doors in front of me, reaching for their pokeballs.

"Really? You guys intend to battle me into submission?" I leaped onto a grunt's noggin, using their shiny domes as stepping stones toward the exit. Tsukuyomi simply ran across the wall like an arachnid. He could act foolish and silly sometimes, but the Umbreon sure could make me proud.

"See you guys on the flipside!" I shouted back at the dumbfounded group of gaggling grunts, until running into what seemed like a brick wall.

"Where in the HELL do you think you're going?!" Gonzap stood before me, blocking the front gates. I had come too close to fail now.

"Oh, hey boss! I'm just taking my snag machine out for a couple of field tests!" I grinned wildly at his furious expression, because I knew what was to come.

"Catch you later! No pun intended!" I propelled my boot into the man's crotch, rendering him paralyzed and helpless. I nonchalantly walked through the heavy door, Tsukuyomi close behind.

"Oh, and one more thing Gonzap…you might wanna consider changing your password from time to time. Having the same one for the arsenal AND tech facility just seems idiotic, and you'll see why in just a moment." I said, walking backwards towards my bike. I reached for the detonator in my coat, quickly hopping into my bike with Amaterasu fast asleep. I cranked the machine up, noticing Gonzap crawling out of the base. I unleashed another mischievous chuckle.

"I always thought you were completely incompetent...T-minus 5…4…3…" Gonzap's eyes widened to resemble dinner saucers. I spun out while driving off, detonator flying high like a substitute bird finger. I hope Gonzap witnessed the pressing of the button from the relatively short distance.

"Boom…" I felt a warm wind caress my spine, but was unable to look back at the carnage. Amaterasu woke to watch the flaming embers of the base fly hundreds of feet into the atmosphere. Umbreon and Espeon awed at the marvelous sight, not realizing what it meant for their…our lives.


	2. Chapter 2: Outskirts

**Chapter 2: Outskirts**

A dimly lit tavern graced my vision in the midst of the creeping darkness of twilight. The building seemed to mimic the front-end of a train, stylishly remodeled to become a strange landmark barely visible through the grainy desert dust. I'd say it is about time for some rest and relaxation, and my partners agreed, seeing as they lay dormant in the passenger's seat. I could see the silhouettes turn towards the sound of my bike as I parked at the doorstep.

"What strange Hell is this?" My nose sensed a familiar character, a strong stench in deed. It was my lucky day, as I desperately needed a drink. I permitted the two Eevee-lutions to rest under the moonlight as I made my way inside, my ears picking up the usual sounds of drunken commotion. The bartender caught sight of my weary state.

"How 'bout it partner?" I glanced up at the large man who was coolly cleaning a glass in preparation of my answer. I popped a squat on one of the bar's limited stools, next to a fellow rider with goggles and a Zigzagoon perched on his shoulder. I signaled for a pint, and the tender slid the glass my way. Easily catching the drink in my left hand, I started to drink.

"Rough day, partner?" The rider questioned without directing his body towards me, taking me slightly off guard.

"You could say that…the boss is an ass." I sipped the remainder of the pint, raising my hand for more. The rider softly laughed.

"You're a funny guy, my name's Willie." The rider tossed a peanut up into the Zigzagoon's direction, which the pokemon skillfully caught.

"I'm Wes…you new around here?" I only asked because this guy had a quaint style and demeanor. He chuckled heartily at my rudeness.

"Nah partner, I've been around…been in these parts since I was a kid." Willie seemed to be calmly contemplating something, judging by his posture. I chugged my fourth drink, then swiftly signaled for another.

"I wasn't trying to sound offensive, it's just you seem a bit too happy to be here." I tried to cover my previous words, but my voice was becoming sluggish.

"Of course I'm happy to be here partner! I'm happy to be alive, and breathin'!" Willie reached up and stroked the Zigzagoon's forehead. The statement made me gag.

"Ah, I see." The last of my sixth drink scorched the back of my throat as it poured down.

"Reckon you need to slow down on those drinks?" Willie made eye contact with me for the first time…I felt something familiar.

"Yeah, I probably should, nice talking to you stranger." I unseated and threw a bill at the bartender, making my way towards the door. The brisk desert air soothed my burning skin. As I stumbled toward the bike, I felt a presence.

"I forgot to mention before…are those your Pokemon?" Willie's voice began to annoy me, like a nit circling my head.

"Yeah, they're Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi. I've had them as long as I can remember." I heard a commotion coming from the bike. The opened their eyes and shook out the drowsiness. A smirk lit the rider's face.

"Can they battle?" It was my turn to smirk. Tsukuyomi leaped from the seat to my side.

"…of course." Willie's Zigzagoon hopped down from his shoulder into the soft sand below. My Umbreon looked up in confusion, which I met with a confident smile.

"Let's teach this guy how we battle boy…" Tsukuyomi's focus seemed off. I ordered a faint attack.

"You'll have to think of something better than that partner." The Zigzagoon darted through the sand, dodging Umbreon's movements. My eyes could barely follow the little bastard with their current hazy disposition.

"Damn…Tsukuyomi use bite!" Umbreon looked back at me, still confused. I became frustrated with the Pokemon. It launched itself at the Zigzagoon, who dodged the onslaught effortlessly. Willie chuckled once again.

"You know yer doin' rough when you can't even touch the guy yer trying to fight!" Zigzagoon continued to evade Umbreon's swift movements. My anger reached a boiling point.

"Damnit Tsukuyomi…don't stop attacking until you hit the bastard!" Umbreon lunged into the air, grasping at the Zigzagoon's shadow, eating its dust. He used every attack at his disposal, but all was in vain. The Zigzagoon hadn't even broken a sweat. Umbreon reached his limit, after several minutes of nonstop strikes, all of which were dodged. He fell to the ground, unable to stay conscious.

"I thought you said you could battle partner, or was I mistaken?" My vision completely mirrored itself in the confines of my eye sockets. Balance became impossible as I fell to my knees.

"I told ya to hold off on the drinks, didn't I?" Willie seemed genuinely concerned for my well-being. At this point, I could care less.

"Just get the Hell out of here…you beat me…SO GET THE HELL AWAY!" I screamed into the darkness inching closer and closer to the center of my vision. Willie pouted and turned his back. I threw bills at the rider, paying him for the victory.

"That ain't necessary partner. I'll be seeing ya." He faded into the desert, the brownness of his clothing soon blending with the landscape. My body refused to function. I leaned against the bike, holding vomit in my throat as the world twirled around me. I lost the will to stay awake, and plummeted into a not-so-peaceful slumber. Tsukuyomi was asleep at my feet.

The intense morning sun pried my eyes open forcefully, along with my partners in crime. Several other vehicles were parked beside me, careful not to run my drunken ass over. I rose to my feet, eager for breakfast in the tavern. Different noises came from the train, noises of gossip.

"Back again?" The tender laughed loudly as I held my fist to my forehead.

"Never left it seems…" This caused him to boom again, much to my dismay. I ordered my usual, grits and toast. Those were the only things subtle enough for my stomach to handle. The TV flickered awake in my peripherals.

"…_Breaking news! Local officials discovered a hidden Snagem base late last night! One authority stated that a massive explosion drew him to the scene, where he discovered the remains of a center of criminal activity. Police arrested dozens of Snagem grunts at the scene, many seriously injured. Officials say none of the members caught were high-profile enough to provide useful information about the whereabouts of Snagem, or their plans. But, one official states, this incident brings us one step closer to uncovering the inner workings of Snagem! Officials have not relayed any information on what exactly they have found inside the complex, citing safety concerns. This has been a breaking story by your friends over at ONBS!" _The news switched to some story about a tower in the works.

"Hn." I downed the breakfast slowly, as to not disturb my stomach. The tender worked his way over to me.

"Hey there boy, you act strange when you're drunk…kept talkin' to yourself." He began to clean some dishes. What was he talking about?

"What do you mean old man? I was talking to the rider sitting right here, I think his name was Willie." I motioned toward the empty seat next to me.

"…Don't reckon I remember a Willie, just you stumbling out the door. I heard an awful racket outside, almost like a Pokemon battle, so I peaked. You were doing some midnight training with that Umbreon! Seemed odd to me…but all you trainers are odd." I paused momentarily. The words leaked into my soul like ink. Why did this guy not see Willie? Maybe I was drunker than I thought.

"I better get going. Thanks for the drinks and the breakfast, old man." I turned out of the stool once again, confused. The warm morning wind met me at the door, along with the sight of Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu. They were waiting in the bike. I overheard a couple as they passed me on the train's ramp.

"I think we should go visit Phenac City today! The water is so beautiful…" A young chick cooed at the equally as mushy guy.

"Alright babe sounds like a plan!" The two sauntered into the tavern, leaving me with a plan.

I glanced over at the pokemon waiting in my bike. Oh how I miss the good ole days, the days of our innocence…before Snagem. I can still remember how I met both of them.

_-Flashback-_

_ The harsh summer sun of Hoenn beat down on me like boulders striking my shoulders, draining my energy. My water reserves were running dry…this ranger training would be the death of me._

"_Essss…" I heard a whimper from behind a large cactus. A tail protruded into view. _

"_What in the world…" I gazed down at the broken Pokemon in pity, reaching for my canteen. The Espeon did not respond. What would a ranger do?_

"_All right…back to the base." I tossed the Espeon over my shoulder, and started my trek back to the Ranger facility. The sun continued to harshly cover the area. Other, strange noises entered my range._

"_Holy hell…I can't go anywhere in this freaking place with seeing a Krookadile…" I sighed as twin Krookadile converged on my position like sand sharks. The Espeon weighed me down, but I could not allow it to become Krooka-chow. Not today._

"_Alright boys, come get it." I unsheathed my capture styler, ready for the beasts, but there was a problem…a very big problem._

"_Damn…DAMN…DAMN!" The battery was completely drained from today's mission. The Espeon made a movement on my shoulder._

"_Esss!" The Pokemon hopped off my body, launching me into the sand. Energy gathered around the pendant on its forehead._

"_What…" I observed the situation. What was the psychic type up to? The Krookadiles grew impatient, and attacked Espeon. 'Twas a mistake. _

"…_on!" A massive beam of energy shook the atmosphere as it blasted from the Espeon's frail form. The Krookadiles vanished in the torrent of light, never to be seen again. It was very impressive indeed. I pulled myself up and dusted off._

"_Thanks girl…here." I gifted the last of my water to the Espeon, as the Solarbeam seemed to suck her will dry. I lifted her carefully onto my shoulders once again; finally ready to report back to the Rangers._

_-End of Flashback-_

I gazed over at the ebony Umbreon. What a fitting coincidence…I met the little douche in the dead of night…and, like Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi ended up saving me.

_-Flashback-_

_ The somber city lights flickered in my vision as I stumbled through the streets of Goldenrod. Zubats and Murkrows swooped down to harass passing citizens. I stepped into the street…_

"_Huh…" Headlights zoomed towards my paralyzed figure…time slowed and I closed my eyes. When I opened them again, a solid black shape inhabited my chest. It licked my cheek._

"_I'm not dead…" It took every bit of self-control to prevent a stream of urine from streaming down my leg, from shock and drunkenness._

"_Would you…get the hell off?!" The shape barked in my face as I attempted to regain my footing. He simply would not desist._

"_For the love of…" I pushed the creature away, but he insisted on licking my face like a lovably puppy. All I wanted was to make it to my cot at the base…I had training in the morning. I finally managed to remove the menace._

"_Ugh…" I started to uneasily make my way towards the base, sensing a following presence. I turned, and saw the Umbreon sitting playfully. I walked once more._

"_What the hell is your deal!?" I turned back again, and the Umbreon was closer. I began to sprint. I sprinted from two blocks away from the base all the way to my assigned cot. This was a greater feat than most might realize, seeing as I was stumbling drunk. Nevertheless, I outran the annoying runt. I opened the door._

"_You're kidding." The Umbreon was obnoxiously rolling around in my makeshift bed. This situation would have to do, I needed sleep. I lay down beside the Pokemon, quickly passing out._

"_They don't pay me enough for this…" _

_-End of Flashback-_

I entered the driver's seat of the bike. Yeah…we have had great times and horrible times, but one thing remains the same. The three of us stick together. My eyes traveled over to Tsukuyomi. He gave me a huge smile and began to pant. Something seemed fake, or maybe that's just me. It seems I can no longer distinguish the real and imagined. We all needed a vacation…Phenac City doesn't sound too bad.


	3. Chapter 3: This Town Ain't Big Enough

**Chapter 3: This Town Ain't Big Enough**

The sweet music of falling water echoed through the wind near the city of Phenac, which was, by all means, an oasis. The marble outer walls blazed into my eyes, even from miles away. The city was famous for a couple of things; the beautiful springs within the walls, the romantic nature, and the Pokemon gym situated in the epicenter. Other than that, it was nothing special, just another concentration of Orre's special brand of people.

"I'm guessing you guys are planning on playing in the water, so there's no point in me planning. Am I right?" Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu's ears flopped in the wind as they shot me innocent stares. We came closer and closer to our destination, the smell of fresh water filling our nostrils, something we haven't experienced in…a very long time. When my bike muscled its way to the city gates, I noticed a happening.

"Folly! For Arceus's sake would ya help me! We gotta get this to the boss!" Two strange looking men were suspiciously gathered around a sack…a wriggling, struggling sack.

"Shut up Trudly! I had to pull the truck up! Did ya wanna tote this chick all the way to the boss?!" The fellow named Folly grasped the open end of the bag and began to lift, seemingly tweaking his back.

"Trudly! You were supposed to pick up when I pick up!" Folly knocked the Trudly guy on the head with his palm.

"Okay…here's the deal. We pick her up on three! One…two…three!" Trudly lifted his side, while Folly focused on a rogue plastic bag.

"My back!" Trudly and Folly grabbed their spines in agony. It was truly a sight.

"Okay…okay. We pick her up…NOW!" The two collaborated successfully this time, chunking the body into the truck. I stepped off of the bike and walked very deliberately toward them, shocked at the pure idiocy of the scene. Citizens and visitors to Phenac watched in horror at the kidnapping, but did nothing to aid the victim. So, as always, good ole Wes has to pop up and save the day.

"Excuse me fellas." The goons ceased packing the "package" into the vehicle at my voice. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and gave them a grin, without revealing my teeth. It was the kind of grin a mother would give to a child who had just painted all over the walls.

"I don't think I'm gonna let you do…whatever it is you plan on doing with the chick in the bag, so if you would be so kind and untie her…we could avoid a scene." The idiots glared at me with the intensity of a thousand dumbfounded Wobbufetts.

"Who do ya think you are, strutting up to us?" I sighed at the phrase he so elegantly used. Who do I think I am? I think I am me. I mean seriously, why do the bad guys always ask that?

"It doesn't really matter who I am. What matters right now is whether or not you follow my directions. Let the girl go, please." Tsukuyomi climbed out of the bike and stretched his refreshed legs. Trudly and Folly laughed when they saw my Pokemon.

"You gonna beat us with that?!" Folly absentmindedly shouted in my general direction, as they kept their distance. I thought for only a moment.

"Nope. I save him for Pokemon battles, I'm probably gonna come over there and beat the hell out of you, the old fashion way." I cracked my knuckled and neck in preparation for an epic beat down. The morons backed off a bit, then reached for their pokeballs.

"Are you guys not listening with your ears? That is IT." My rage became uncontrollable when I noticed the Pokemon being sent out to battle. I side-stepped the Lotad and Makuhita in route to beating the grunts' brains in.

"Wha…what are you doing?! Makuhita stop him!" The beast turned to me, but what came next…I did not quite expect. It actually attacked. Trudly's face lit up in excitement, as did Tsukuyomi's. A black flash danced through my field of vision, spearing the Makuhita before it landed a punch. The fighting type slammed against an adjacent wall, providing a wonderful opportunity to strip these idiots of their power. I tossed a pokeball received from the rations of my last Snagem mission towards the wild animal. Its eyes burrowed into mine as it vanished into the ball…a very unnerving gesture.

"Now then…" I crashed into the goons with a double lariat, smashing both bodies into the solid marble ground. I dusted myself off, as did Tsukuyomi, and centered my attention on the bag in the truck.

"Let's see what all the fuss was about." I slashed the rope away, loosening the sack. A mass of brilliant orange hair graced my vision, along with cooling blue eyes. My vision remained fixated on the specimen before me, certainly a very beautiful woman. I mean, I would kidnap her if I knew I could not get her any other way, but I'm a classy guy. I assisted the girl with the rest of the pesky sack, far too small to fit a human inside. She hopped out of the truck, revealing the rest of her body. The beauty wore a light blue jacket over a short top, showing her abdomen. The girl arranged her long bangs with her finger, and when that failed, she blew wind towards her hair to keep it out of her eyes. She was definitely a cute one. Now let's hear her talk.

"Thank you Mister." She bowed respectfully towards me, as I burst out laughing.

"Mister? No one has ever called me that. The name's Wes." She smiled sweetly…any sweeter and I would start stumbling over my words…just kidding. I don't have time for this.

"Um…I'm Rui!" She squeaked out quickly, causing Tsukuyomi to flinch. A grabbed her hand, and bowed in return.

"Nice to meet you. What brings you to Phenac? You know, besides the kidnapping?" The girl rolled her eyes.

"Well truthfully…I'm being chased." Rui leaned in and whispered in my ear. What was she, a foreign princess?

"Why are people chasing you?" Rui paused for a moment, trying to find the right words. She lifted her finger by her face, as if having an epiphany.

"You know that Makuhita you just caught? Did you notice anything strange about it?" I thought back to the previous battle. The Pokemon's eyes…they were empty, and it had no inhibitions on striking me down.

"Now that you say something…the Makuhita looked as if it lacked a soul." I reached for the pokeball containing the creature, unleashing it in the street. Rui inspected it, nodding her head as if agreeing to something.

"Yes…this is positively a shadow pokemon!" Rui turned to check my expression, which was much less confused than show probably expected. So this was the process Gonzap mentioned to the grunt, and wanted to perform on MY pokemon. I returned the poor soul to the ball.

"I see. So you can see the auras of Pokemon? No wonder you are so valuable…hmm." I contemplated silently, hand to chin. Tsukuyomi nudged my leg, reminding me of the actual reason I came to this place.

"Oh yeah…first thing's first. I promised my partners that we would relax…would you like to join us for today?" Rui nodded as we woke Amaterasu from her deep slumber in the bike. I gestured for the two to take off, and sequentially heard a loud splash echo from one of the rooftops. I let a genuine smile leak past my lips, if only for a moment.

"You must really love those Pokemon…say, why doesn't the Espeon fight?" I reached for my wallet.

"Her name is Amaterasu, and she does not enjoy fighting. She's pretty tough though. Ah…looks like I have plenty of dinner funds. Shall we? I want to know more about this whole shadow Pokemon thing." Rui shot me a toothy grin as she pointed out her preferred restaurant. Rui and I made our way up the marble Phenac stairs to our destination, noticing Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi's wild escapades through the homes of frustrated owners. The restaurant offered seafood to accompany the atmosphere of the city. We took our seats in the shanty.

"So, now we can get down to business. Where exactly are you from, and how did you end up in a place like Orre?" Rui sipped on her water.

"Well…I was born in Sinnoh, in a small town called Celestic. You may have heard of it…the former champion was born there as well. Let's see…I came to Orre to check out the different coliseums! I love watching talented trainers…and to investigate mysterious happenings, like savage Pokemon reports…well…where are you from? I bet you can't even remember." Rui stuck her tongue out at me, knowing full and well I was not from Orre.

"I am from a town named Pallet, over in Kanto. The place is nice enough; of course I didn't stay for long. I've been to just about every region." I played with the rim of my glass.

"Really?! What do you do for a living?!" Her face brightened, because in this day in age, nobody had the money to travel.

"Well you see…I used to be a Pokemon Ranger. You know…the guys that go around on special missions and set the world straight…but that's in the past." I sipped from my glass as well.

"Well…what do you do now?" I ceased my movement for a second, and then chuckled.

"I guess you could say I'm an entrepreneur. We survive, and look good doing it. What is it that you do?" Rui was taken aback at the reversal.

"Well…um…you see…hahaha!" She laughed nervously, pushing her bangs back up with her hand.

"We can just say you are also an entrepreneur, how does that sound?" I raised my glass for a toast.

"That sounds great! To entrepreneurs!" Our glasses clinked together, and we each sipped.

"Now then, what exactly do you know about the shadow pokemon? I'm sorry for spoiling the mood, I'm just curious." I nervously worked towards the intel I so desperately wanted.

"Alright, Mister Ranger, I'll brief you on the situation!" Rui giggled at my facial expression when she uttered that phrase.

"An organization called Cipher have factories all over this region that SPECIALIZE in a certain process…it destroys the morality of pokemon!" I nodded my head, as I knew most of that information from prior experience…but this chick was impressive. How did she figure all of this out on her own?

"…but there's a way to turn them back to normal. I've researched a whole bunch on this region, and did a little snooping. In a village called Agate, a man claims he can heal any pokemon wound, physical or mental. It's the only chance we've got for that Makuhita!" Something was bothering me.

"Did you say…factories? How many shadow Pokemon do you think already exist? How many are being produced EVERY DAY?" Rui seemed to know the answer to that as well.

"Well, the process is nowhere near perfected, so it takes a while. I'd say a couple dozen shadow Pokemon exist at this very minute." Well damn. Looks like Wes gets to be dragged through another valiant crap-fest. I sighed.

"People never cease to amaze me. They are making Pokemon ruthlessly fight other Pokemon, even humans now…well…I have nothing else to do…" Rui gave me a funny look.

"What…does that mean?" The girl was literally sitting on the edge of her seat, inches from falling off and embarrassing the hell out of both of us. I sighed…again.

"It means…Rui…that I will help you investigate these Cipher guys. Not that I care all that much about it…I do love Pokemon, and seeing them turned into monsters is something I don't plan on. So, our mission starts tomorrow." Rui was bubbling with excitement.

"I get to go on a mission with a Ran-." I interrupted.

"-Former Ranger." Rui slightly pouted.

"Well whatever…it's still an adventure!" Rui squeaked out. She was so excited, but not me. This guy has had enough adventures for a dozen lifetimes. Yes, they provide a spark, but other things happen on adventures. Sometimes you fail. Sometimes you lose. Sometimes Pokemon die, and sometimes people die…really important people…people you love…and most of the time an adventure is not what you thought it would be.


	4. Chapter 4: Puzzle of Souls

**Chapter 4: Puzzle of Souls**

The night air cruelly teased my senses with notions of sleep and peace, neither of which revealed themselves. Already after midnight, the missions that awaited me in the land of tomorrow burrowed into my psyche like the sand-dulled claws of a Sandslash. Oh well, this only means I have the opportunity to plan, to scheme. Where would Rui and I start? Who is Cipher? To what extent are pokemon's identities' being ripped apart? All of these questions floated in my mind. Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu cuddled in the corner of the quaint Phenac apartment I bought with my limited funds. Rui slept in the room adjacent to mine, although I haven't a clue how she acquired that much money. With all of this thinking, it was no wonder that the sun began to peak through the darkened curtains of the room. I could hear the fountains begin to swish and swash around the city.

"Time to wake up…" A hurled a pillow at the sleeping forms huddled in the corner. Espeon and Umbreon twitched alive, shooting me angry looks…now for the chick. I reached for one of my many black shirts, then my trademarked navy coat. The door creaked open, and I walked across the hallway and twisted the knob. A moving figure crossed my eyes, causing me to wipe the crust away.

"Oh…you already awake?" Soon after I uttered those words, I felt a force smash into the side of my face harder than one of Tsukuyomi's tackles.

"Get out! Get out…get out…get out! OUT!" I glanced up at the girl from the floor, much to both of our dismay. She wore only a purple T-shirt, barely covering her pink undergarments. My face caught on fire.

"Why the Hell are you up so early?!" I shouted as a crawled away on my ass bone, covering my eyes. A sharp pain struck my crotch, followed by a squeaky battle cry and the slamming of a door.

"That went so much smoother in my head…" I cringed and moaned on the soft carpet of the hallway, waiting Rui to step out, and so she did.

"Good morning Wes! Now I'm ready to go!" She threw up a peace sign in my direction, and then helped me to my feet. Rui had dressed fully in her gear in a shocking and painful ten seconds. I rustled the hair on the back of my neck and sheepishly smiled.

"Alright…give me a warning next time, or at least lock the door." Rui giggled at my anguish, and then an idea arose in her cute little head.

"Hey! I know where we should go first! I passed by a weird construction site on the way to Phenac, a bunch of strange looking guys were walking in and out of the building. So…yeah! It's a good place to start, don't you think Wes?" I contemplated the idea, allowing it to roll around liberally in my mind. My head nodded tiredly in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan…how about we get some breakfast?" I called Umbreon and Espeon to my side, gesturing Rui to follow. The dim lights flickered to life as the clock rang at 6 o'clock a.m. We crossed the threshold into Phenac, and I noticed something peculiar. Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu hid behind a marble wall.

"Rui…duck down and don't make a sound…" I whispered to the girl as I noticed three men in odd looking attire. The trio did not seem like the honorable type, skulking around the western gate. Scanners in their helmets lit up as they centered focus towards us…me in particular. Who the hell are these guys? One with a red scarf strutted towards us, pokeballs in hand.

"Dammit…Tsukuyomi get ready…three…two…one…go." Tsukuyomi darted like an ancient assassin up the wall to the roof of the building. The red-scarf stopped, scratching his nose. The pokeball opened, causing Rui to audibly cringe.

"VAAA!" A ravenous blazing pokemon appeared from the capsule, raising the temperature by a solid ten degrees. This Quilava…was different. Its eyes were completely void of life. Flames shot towards Rui and me ferociously, paralyzing us. A crowd gathered around the scene, rubbing their eyes.

"Oh Shi-!" I guarded Rui from the blast, but the all-consuming heat never came. I turned to see the raging fire cascade around our position, as if we were shielded by an invisible force field, as we were. Amaterasu's emblem shined brilliantly. I shot a cut-throat signal towards Tsukuyomi's skyward position. He leaped off the high point, spinning majestically through the atmosphere, to Quilava's unknowing rampage. The Umbreon's eye glinted as his two hind legs smashed into the fire-type's spine, silencing the foe. I sprinted towards the red-scarf, burrowing my fist into his goggles, shattering them into his eyes. The other two's vision quickly turned towards the commotion. Green and Blue scarfs raced towards our position.

"So much for sneaking past them…Tsukuyomi, get ready!" The Umbreon flash-stepped in front of me, in a protective stance. Amaterasu looked on in subtle interest. The goons sent out the same lifeless pokemon in the forms of Bayleef and Croconaw. Tsukuyomi looked back at me, ready for instruction. This battle seemed a bit one sided, that would have to change. I spotted a stone lying innocently on the ground.

"Well fellas…this has been fun and all, but my friends and I really need to get out of here. So if you don't mind, get the Hell out of the way!" I kicked the stone with the full force of my boot into the blue-scarf's hand, annihilating his pokeball. The Croconaw flinched, shocked at his newfound freedom. He turned towards his former trainer and smiled wickedly. The events that followed cleared all doubts on the state of the shadow pokemon.

"NOO!" A gurgled scream echoed throughout the city as Croconaw obliterated the goon with a water pulse to the face, launching him over the walls of the city. The water monster then focused on the equally evil Bayleef by his side. Green Scarf ran like a Charmander in a flood from the violent scene before him. I eyed the situation, scanning for the best possible outcome. The Quilava also began to twitch to life, instigating my trigger hand. The fire creature was snagged before fully awakening. Croconaw and Bayleef were too focused on each other to notice Rui and me tiptoeing away, trying desperately to reach the bike. Tsukuyomi gazed sadly at the battle, wanting a piece of the action. I shot him an urgent look, a "please, please don't" look. Amaterasu hopped into the passenger seat onto Rui's lap. Tsukuyomi awkwardly and loudly crawled in as well, much to Rui's discomfort.

"Let's get the hell outta here..." The bike's engine turned…and turned. Horror covered Rui's face as the Croconaw glanced over, its foot on Bayleef's throat, blood leaking from its dagger-like chompers.

"So this is how it ends…" I laughed gloomily as the bike refused to start. The demon Croconaw eyed us menacingly, making tiny steps. My heart pounded. Start…start…start…tears of horror rolled from Rui's eyes as Tsukuyomi readied for war. The girl's soft hands wrapped around my waist as she burrowed her head into my shoulder.

"Please…please…Wes…" The bike cranked, releasing a sigh from the bottom of my gut. A wall of sand engulfed the Croconaw as I spun out, causing it to unleash a spine-chilling roar. Rui still clung to my waist, newly terrified by our travel speed. Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi curled up on her lap.

"I think we're good…so that is what happens when the shadow pokemon are released. That thing is vicious, but at least I got one of them." Rui nodded into my back, probably not listening to the words. I admit the past couple of days have been stressful for the girl, especially a girl as innocent as her. The construction site of the new battle tower struck my vision; we were very close. Fear has a way of producing silent bike rides. I felt a rustling on my shoulder.

"What are we gonna do with that Quilava? I mean…we can't release it." I let the question settle in my brain.

"Maybe…there's a way to manually fix the Pokemon's personality. I believe that deep down, Pokemon are too strong to be completely wiped of their soul. No way." I felt Rui smile into me, then gasp.

"Wait a minute! I know someone who might know! We have to get to Agate Village!" The girl screamed into my ear, causing me to veer on the lineless road.

"Who the Hell is in Agate?" I harshly questioned, triggering a light squeak. I turned to give an apologetic look, which Rui took without further question.

"Well…my grandpa and grandma! Grandpa Eagun knows everything about pokemon! Hey, maybe you guys can chat about Pallet Town too!" I started to slow the bike, coming up on the site. Agate Village…this adventure was getting interesting indeed. I never cared for the place personally, too much jibber-jabber about "inner peace". It just wasn't my style, but any clue is a good clue, as a friend once said. It wouldn't hurt to look. Besides, by the way Rui talked, you would think the chick hasn't seen her grandparents in years. I hopped off the bike and read the sign posted at the front of the construction site.

"Realgam Tower, a place for the Elite, New Home of the World Championships" I read off the words to Rui and company. It looked like a grand waste of taxpayer money to me.

"Oh…so the best of the best will battle out up THERE?!" She gestured towards the apex of the unfinished tower. It would surely make for an interesting battleground.

"Yeah…just another spectacle…" I sighed. A shadow crossed my vision through the gates. I pulled Rui behind a caution sign before crouching towards the source of corruption. A shady dude with torn circus attire skulked and rummaged through the scrap, along with an equally as shady Flaaffy. Rui gasped as I stared back at her, pointing at the Flaaffy. Amaterasu dispassionately walked towards me, alerting the circus freak of my position.

"Ohhh my my my!" The clown turned his attention to the metal wall hiding my form. The Flaaffy rolled its head, catching my eyes into its…those soulless eyes, but then they were gone. The clone recalled his pokemon and jiggled towards a silly scooter I somehow missed when I walked in.

"So long copper! Hahaha!" His vehicle revved up as I ran towards the bike, grabbing Rui and Amaterasu on the way out. It awakened with ease. This freak would not get away.

"Get your ass back here!" A slow-speed chase ensued as Pyrite's windmill came into view. The clown cackled, determined to piss me off.

"Wes! Look out!" The bike missed a large jagged boulder by mere inches, barely scrapping up the chassis of the machine. Veins burst out of my forehead, pulsating in rage. Pyrite's streets were a battlefield's length away…this joke of a chase needed to end.

"This ends now you fat bastard..." I raced the bike beside the clown's scooter, and stood up in my seat. Rui grabbed on to me.

"Wes! What are you doing?!" I winked at her.

"Take the wheel." I leaped from the driver's seat into the fat freak's shoulder blade, severing him from the scooter. Rui seemed to have a great handle on the oversized hover bike. The scooter went hurdling into a building, exploding in a not-so-epic explosion. We rolled across the sandy surface of Pyrite, traveling a solid fifty feet. I ended up on top, bashing the laughing man's face in. Blood covered my fists as the clown continued to giddily snicker, further fanning my anger. The pokeball containing the murky Flaaffy rolled out of his limp hand.

"Where did you get that pokemon?!" I shouted into his disfigured complexion.

"That info ain't fo' coppers like you!" He spit into my face…adding the final proverbial straw.

"You little bitch…" I sent the joker's nose into his brain, and took the Flaaffy for my own. Rui looked on in sadness at the gore after skillfully parking the bike.

"Wes…" I wiped away the blood, and embraced her. She hugged tightly back.

"…I feel…more shadow pokemon…so many…" My eyes widened as I glanced around at the town. Battles covered every inch of the streets, shadow battles.


	5. Chapter 5: Darkness to Light

**Chapter 5: Darkness to Light**

"Looks like…Agate Village will have to wait." Dozens of ferocious battles dotted the town, from riders to convicts. There was no way I would expose Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu to this brutality…maybe not even the Quilava or Flaaffy. The pokeballs containing the shadow Pokemon quivered at my side. They ached for blood. A tough looking woman trekked in m direction, smirking confidently.

"You must be new here kid." She laughed and reached for her pokemon. A darkened Misdreavus appeared. Rui nodded at me, answering my silent question. The ghost type was soulless, and I would have to fight fire with fire, much to my dismay. I unhooked the Quilava's ball from my belt nervously.

"This probably won't end well…" Quilava burst from the ball, ferociously growling at the ghost. Before I could even give orders, Quilava darted towards Misdreavus, fire frolicking behind him. His speed impressed me; he must have been quite the warrior before Cipher caught him. What a shame.

"Flame wheel…" Quilava halted, staring at me as if trying to remember something quite important. Flames blazed over his body, catching the Misdreavus off-guard. The woman's smirk vanished as quickly as she challenged me to this battle.

"You can control them?!" Her voice was muffled behind the intense flames as Quilava set the Misdreavus ablaze savagely.

"That's enough!" The flames continued to burn wildly. Misdreavus's cries of agony blended with the sounds of chaos all around us. It soon quelled. The rough woman looked on in fear.

"Damn…that thing cost me a cool thousand!" She turned away, completely numbed to the fact that Quilava had just murdered her Misdreavus. I withdrew the flame Pokemon, and fell to my knees.

"What is wrong with these people…" Rui's face was moist with tears as she walked up behind me. The girl collapsed into me, sobbing.

"We have to get out of here! Agate will be safer!" She hugged my neck tight. I sighed into my palms.

"No…we need to save as many of these Pokemon as possible…" I caught sight of a Quagsire and Skiploom in the throes of war. Tackle after brutal tackle landed, scarring the creatures' bodies. I ran towards the scene, interrupting the battle.

"Stop! Look at what you are doing to these Pokemon!" The convicts snickered at my presence, and eerie expressions crossed their lips.

"Move aside Mr. Goody Goody…we don't care about these Pokemon. They aren't even real Pokemon anymore, so why the Hell does it matter!" I marched up to what looked like a former sailor.

"You must think you're a tough guy…" He whispered into my ear.

"Nah…but I know I'm tougher than you." I jabbed at the man's face, but he caught my fist and picked me up off the ground. His fist crushed into my ribcage; on instinct I buried my knee into his sternum.

"Aghh…" He dropped me and rolled backwards, coughing up blood. His Quagsire returned to its pokeball.

"Thanks for ruining a perfectly fun battle brah…" The other guy, a dirty blonde with a worker's look, returned his Skiploom and tossed the ball towards me.

"I was gettin' bored with that thing anyways." The man walked into a dark alley, out of my vision. I heard shuffling on the ground behind me. The sailor clutched the Quagsire in his fist, enraged at the embarrassment I dished out.

"So I should just give this to you huh, tough guy? To Hell with you!" The pokeball cracked and shattered in his grip. Rui gasped in utter shock at his ruthlessness. I crushed my foot into his face, driving it into the ground. How did this place get so jaded? Oh wait…it has always been like this…since the beginning.

"Rui…we need to fall back…" I could my mind eye fogging. I had to stop the memories before they destroyed my sanity, ending this mission. The sounds…smells…it's all so damn familiar…blood. It was blood and fear. Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu rushed to my side, sensing the cracking foundation. I stumbled towards the bike.

"Wes! Wessss…" Was that Rui? I can't hear…what's happening? My vision blurred softly around the edges. More sounds…chaos…a rumble. Or was it a roar? Am I even going the right way?

"Wes, move! It's gonna blast you off the edge of the cliff!" What? What was going to blast me? Then everything cleared, if only for a moment.

"Hrrr…." A raspy whispering growl caressed my neck, raising the tiny hairs. Tsukuyomi let out a cry as the Croconaw's tail cracked into my already wounded ribs. Wind jabbed at my spine as I fell into the abyss, Croconaw following closely behind. Its jaws drew closer and closer as my eyes closed. This bastard doesn't know when to quit….crash. Lights out.

Darkness licked the outer edges of my sight…am I dead? What is that smell? Why does my back feel as if I gave a Snorlax a piggy-back ride? Wait…I fell. I fell into a big freaking hole.

"That smarts…" I rose up and corrected my posture, feeling a slimy surface to my left.

"This is curious…" I checked my belt…three pokeballs. The Quilava, Skiploom, and Flaaffy…the shadow pokemon were my only hope. I released the fire type into the cavern, providing light.

"Hollll…..lyyy…. piss…" The Croconaw lay unconscious under my left hand. Quilava started to ominously growl at the fallen Pokemon. I quickly grabbed him around the waist, resulting in a nasty burn.

"Damnit I'm trying to help you…" I held the Pokemon tightly to my chest, trying to control its killer instinct. I petted its soft fur slowly, desperately trying to quell its rage. Quilava calmed a miniscule amount, enough to drag it away from the Croconaw.

"We have to get out of here…please give me some cooperation…unless you wanna die down in this pit…" I whispered into the wild Quilava's ear, and it seemed to work. It reluctantly walked away from the Croconaw, lighting the way. We must have fallen far; barely any light was visible above us. Only a tiny spec of sun remained in the deepest darkest part of this cave. With all that going against me, I still managed to find an escape route using Quilava's guiding light. I stroked his fur once more.

"Thanks…Hephaestus…" Quilava glared at me in shock at the new name as he disappeared into the pokeball. I summoned the Skiploom, in hopes of an airlift. Something felt wrong…very wrong.

"Let's go girl…" Skiploom followed my order without question. Maybe the shadow process only completely destroyed some kinds of Pokemon…the ones who could fight. I heard a grumble directly under my feet as they lifted off into higher parts of the cave. A pair of red eyes gleamed at me.

"What is that thing…?" I hopped onto a stone platform that protruded out, leading to a tunnel. Skiploom returned to her pokeball peacefully. I had a feeling that Quilava did not take that nickname too kindly, and I had no patience to deal with the drama. Flaaffy's pokeball unclasped from its hook and into my palm.

"Go…Odin!" Flaaffy flashed into existence before my eyes to light the way once more. He also was less violent than the fiery Quilava, revealing a stone ladder that led up into the light.

"Shall we?" Flaaffy's tail illuminated the path, but my body was still weak from all the wounds attained in the fall. Flaaffy innocently glanced back as I struggled to climb the rocky surface. I roar echoed through the darkness, causing me to lose my grip.

"Flaff!" The electric Pokemon extended its tail to save me from yet another fall. This…reminded me of something…something I lost long ago. Working as a team…it felt nice for a change. Now if I could get away from that Croconaw and have another dinner with Rui…that'd be swell. I could feel the cool night air flow into my face as I made my way up the wall, lengths behind Flaaffy.

"Almost there…" I could hear the murmuring of city folk in worried tones. What am I under? I kept climbing and climbing, inching closer and closer to the surface. The voices became clearer.

"What are we to do about these hoodlums and their monstrous Pokemon?! Dozens have already been killed over it!" A man's thundering voice echoed over me. I could hear subtle beeps and bops…I'm under the Pokemon Center.

"We need more police officers to patrol the streets, and a ban on all Pokemon battles!" A woman shrieked loudly. Surely they weren't talking about me…almost there. Something else entered my ears…a small whimpering sob. Who was that?

"Yes! I call for immediate action to remove all trainers from this area, and to shut down the Coliseum!" Another man yelled while others jabbed in agreement.

"What will banning Pokemon battles solve exactly?" I heard the automatic doors open, allowing a deep musky voice to enter. Flaaffy and I were directly under the Center now…there has to be a way in.

"Duking! Today we had more human and Pokemon deaths than the last twenty-five years combined! You must see the logic!" I wonder if Rui is okay…I blacked out. What became of Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu? I must find a way in.

"The root of the problem remains the Cipher goons! I'm telling you…Pokemon go into their labs and come out changed! They mess 'em up…break 'em." Murmurs and whispers spread through the room. It seems that not only Rui and I know about Cipher and the shadow Pokemon…Flaaffy gestured his tail to a trap door.

"All we seek is peace! Things have gotten worse and worse since all these trainers came to town! It's a warzone out there! I'm afraid to walk to the store…" I popped the latch on the door, releasing it easily…where am I now? It doesn't look like the Pokemon Center. I spot a random bookcase mere feet from my position.

"Excuse me everyone…" That voice sounded awfully familiar…Rui? The crowd silenced at the request of the girl.

"I lost a friend today…we were in the midst of an investigation into the recent shadow Pokemon…and…" She couldn't hold back the tears to speak clearly. The crowd whispered and tried to comfort her.

"It's okay now…tell us what you found." The fellow named Duking spoke up.

"Well…it is true, what Duking says. The shadow Pokemon are different…they are monsters. Cipher destroys their morality…maybe even their souls…and turns them into mindless killing machines…" Rui could talk no longer, as I peeked into the room to observe the scene. If only she knew…I would've surely died in the cave if it wasn't for the shadow Pokemon in my possession. Time to make my grand entrance…oh what a pointless and unfortunate habit. I pushed the bookshelf slightly, causing the whole floor to rotate. Spectators looked on in shock.

"It's the boy…I saw him fall into the trench!" Men and women alike whispered to themselves on how I managed to survive…ranging from theories of my god-hood to the trench not being deep after all…but the one person I cared about only stared at me, a smile slowly beaming across her face.

"Wes!" Rui hopped from her seat on the hard floor and wrapped her arms around my neck, crushing my trachea. Tsukuyomi soon followed, tackling my kneecaps in excitement. Rui tumbled on top of me by accident, triggering a blush.

"Looks like we get to go on our adventure after all…I was getting worried…hehe!" She burrowed her face into my chest, further injuring my fragile ribs. Amaterasu simply sauntered towards my crumpled figure and licked my cheek.

"Yeah…I missed you guys too…but please get off…" The pained expression on my face was all Rui needed to cease and desist, but Tsukuyomi continued his special torture.

"How long was I out? Cuz I'm starving…" My stomach rumbled loudly as the crowd surrounded our little group. Rui giggled.

"Oh…since yesterday afternoon…it's been nearly a day and a half. So that explains the hunger! Come on, let's get some chow!" Rui grabbed my hand and jerked my body forward. I screamed in pain as all the broken bones decided to ache at once.

"That'd be nice…but how about we head on over to the hospital first…" Duking and other stout looking men lifted my body up slowly, which was all I needed. I could walk myself to the center.

"…And Rui…I have some more intel on the nature of shadow Pokemon, if you are interested." The girl's face exploded in giddiness as she followed closely behind, along with Duking. My first adventure came to a close. Though I failed to save the day for everyone, I'll take all the wins I can get, especially from my latest arch nemesis…the Croconaw lurking just under the streets of Pyrite.


End file.
